Battle of Altamid
|commander2 = Krall |losses1 = Several members of the USS Enterprise crew USS Enterprise |losses2 = Several Swarm drones |conflict_name = |strength1 = |strength2 = Many Swarm ships, Swarm drones |result = USS Enterprise destroyed All but five surviving Enterprise personnel captured by Krall, remainder scattered on Altamid}}The Battle of Altamid was engagement between the Federation flagship and a massive fleet of single pilot vehicles under Krall, which ended with the Enterprise s destruction at Altamid. Prelude On stardate 2263.02, a piece of an ancient weapon, the Abronath, was presented to the Teenaxi Delegation by the Enterprise s captain, James T. Kirk as token of peace by the Fibona Republic. However, the Teenaxi refused to accept the artifact and the abronath was then stored aboard the Enterprise. During this time, alien warlord Krall searched for this piece of the Abronath to use against the Federation. Krall then captured the Magellan probe and was able acquire information from Yorktown Station. Krall learned that the Enterprise still had it. Krall then sent one of his followers, Kalara to Yorktown to lure the Enterprise to Altamid. ( ) The Battle When the Enterprise arrived, it came under attack by Krall's swarm ships. The swarm ships attacked Enterprise in 3 parts: her deflector dish on the front of her secondary hull, both of her warp nacelles, and her neck. Enterprise tried to defend herself and her crew but was no match for what ever was coming at her. The drones were led by Manas who killed most of the engineers and security officers. Scotty was able to get power to the impulse engines and attempted to re-enter the Necro Cloud Nebula before the Enterprise was cut at the neck. Scott then abandoned the ship in an advanced long-range torpedo. During this time, Krall boarded the ship and then attempted to take the piece of Abronath. However, Kirk was able to take it from him. Kirk then gave the order to abandon ship. Kirk then gave the piece to Ensign Syl. Kirk and what remained of the crew then abandoned ship. However, Krall then captured the escape pods and shuttles before the were able to escape as the Enterprise was destroyed. Only Kirk, Chekov, Dr. McCoy, Spock, and Kalara were able to escape from Krall's forces. ( ) Aftermath Krall, Manas and their drones took what was left of the Enterprise crew to their base on Altamid. Lieutenant Uhura and Sulu then attempted to send a distress call to Yorktown by using the Magellan probe. However, Krall anticipated and made sure Yorktown rescue ship were sent to the wrong side of the nebula leaving undefended. Krall then revealed his plans to attack Yorktown. He then started to drain the life out of several of the Enterprise crew. During this time, Scott was found by the scavenger, Jaylah. Together, they went to her "house", which was the that had been lost in 2164. Captain Kirk, Chekov, and Kalara then went to what was left of the Enterprise s saucer section. There, Kalara revealed that she was working with krall to save Kirk and his people from themselves. However, Kirk was able to find the coordinates to Krall's base before the drones assisted Kalara in subduing. Kirk and Chekov were able to leave the saucer section while Kalara and the drones were killed by the saucer's explosion. Dr. McCoy and Spock, suffering a bad wound, discovered that the artifact had come from Altamid. They then kept themselves on the move to evade Krall's patrols. Kirk and Chekov then find Scotty and Jaylah when they stumbled into one of her traps. Together, they were able to fix the Franklin s transporter and beam Spock and McCoy to the ship. During this time, Krall suspected that the crew had the piece and threatened to kill Sulu. Syl then gave Krall the piece. Krall then demonstrated the abronath's power by killing Syl, much to Uhura's horror. Kirk, Spock, McCoy and Jaylah then worked together to rescue the crew from Krall's base. As Kirk distracted the drones, Spock and McCoy rescued the crew and brought them back to the Franklin. Kirk then saved Jaylah from Manas. With the crew, Kirk was able to jump-start the Franklin and get into space to stop Krall's attack on Yorktown. ( ) Appendices External Link category:events Category:Events (alternate reality)